


Undisclosed Desires.

by satansprotege



Category: Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dubcon Kissing, Implied Relationships, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansprotege/pseuds/satansprotege
Summary: It was clear to Dantalion that something was going on between Baalberith and Sytry. What it was, he wasn't quite sure.
Relationships: Baalberith/Sytry (Makai Ouji), Dantalion/Sytry (Makai Ouji)
Kudos: 3





	Undisclosed Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> A whole disaster that I still love. I dont know what was going through my mind. Some stuff might be repetitive but otherwise, its decent enough to post because the Makai Ouji fandom is so tiny.

"Shut up, Dantalion, you sound ridiculous."

Sytry could not express the hate he held for Dantalion at the moment. They were have a little 'scuffle' on who Solomon enjoyed to be around more; Sytry obviously said himself; knowing the other would contradict his statement. "Solomon probably thinks you're just a pillar to hold up what he made; not anything more than that." He was about ready to knock the Nephilim upside his head; but he resisted seeing as how he didn't want to destroy the surrounding area in their fighting. "Where do you have proof? I'm sure he only tolerates you because he pities you. You know why, because you're a monster." His eyes narrowed; oh yeah, he was going there. "How many times have you hurt Solomon or William already? It's idiotic and he just wants to be around since Baphomet isn't anymore." Definitely knowing he hit many nerves with the way Dantalion's glove clad hand curled into a fist, a small smirk tugging on his lips. Little did both of them know, the duke was watching them with two very curious eyes. A grin, mischievous; everything Sytry hates about him lingers in that grin. Dantalion let out a grunt after holding his breath for a moment to calm himself; an obvious eye twitch coming from him. 'How dare he bring up, Baphomet?' Was the only thought running through his mind at that point, he could barely contain his anger; but he needed to prove Sytry wrong. That he wasn't a monster and he has changed; nothing more and certainly nothing less. His mouth dried as he swallowed.

Baalberith shook his head at the arguing from afar, he'd entered awhile ago; watching them with skeptical eyes. He didn't know how to feel about how Sytry spoke to him. Lighting his cigar, he took a drag; the smoke escaping his nose. He thought to himself, his leg shaking lightly as he quietly thought to himself. 'What if I showed Dantalion just how loyal he is?' A low rumble came from him; a chuckle, cackle, maybe even laugh. Who knows? Exhaling the second puff of smoke, he rose from his seat and dropped the cigar. Quietly slamming his boot on it, quietly making his way to the bickering two. He waved a hand; Sytry immediately backing up from the two. Dantalion was a bit taken back at how quick Sytry followed the order, watching Sytry's gaze quietly look to the ground. Tilting his head to the side; exhaling to himself; a light shake of his head as he looked at Baalberith with a quite blank expression. "What do you need?" Raising an eyebrow, he focused his attention on the duke once he peeled his eyes away from the fellow demon; well, sort of. "You're really going to let him talk to you like that? He's extremely small and lanky compared to you-" Hooking an arm around Sytry's shoulders, he pulled his nephew close, holding him against his chest as if a protective boyfriend would. Dantalion was confused; shouldn't he protect his nephew from getting in scraps with others? Sytry's uncle was very confusing; despite this face he did indeed stay. "What do you mean? What could I possibly do to prevent that in the future? He's been doing it since I've met him." Baalberith chuckled and grabbed Sytry's chin, making him look up at Dantalion; making the Nephilim raise an eyebrow when he didn't try to fight away or out of his grasp. "See? Follow my lead, and he could be this way with you as well."

Looking at Dantalion; he had a rather blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to do besides stand there, in the others' arms helplessly, like a doll. He hated that word, doll, it made Sytry want to wretch. He wanted to wretch at what he was and what he did with himself. Pliant in Baalberith's arms, he kept looking at Dantalion, before Baalberith dropped him onto the floor. "You know what to do." He spoke only a few words, Sytry rubbing his hands together. Another punishment in Baalberith's eyes; was he going to start showing him what he does to him to everyone? Despite being Baalberith's bitch; he'd rather not become anyone's sloppy seconds. Nodding his head, he followed 'protocol' and proceeded to make his way over to Dantalion; still on his knees. He quietly placed himself on his knees; sitting on them, sighing to himself. He pushed Dantalion to in Baalberith's throne, making his way to sit in between his legs. It was a replay of last weeks events, but this time; it was two times the hell fun. Unzipping Dantalion's pants, he yanked them down under his knees, grabbing his underwear to do the same as he did with the pants. He grabbed the Nephilim's length, stroking the underside with his thumb; trying to get the other aroused even in the slightest. The Nephilim's eyes widened as he was pushed back; he didn't know what was going on; never the less if he should be scared or not. He swallowed thickly and watched the demon on his knees; making his way closer. It was oddly.. erotic to see the other like this. He looked at Baalberith than back at Sytry, both of his eyebrows raised and his eyes rather wide in shock. He bit on his lips and shifted in his spot; a grunt escaping his lips once his cock was touched by the cool hand. Crap. He was starting to get hard; he hasn't been touched like this, by someone else in quite awhile.

Sytry had a rather expressionless features compared to his other ones. He quietly teased the others' girth, squeezing the shaft every now and then to get him to full hardness. He ran his fingers over the underside of the length once more; his fingertips tracing veins gingerly. He leaned forward, licking a stripe up the side of the cock; just to give it a little bit of wetness besides the pre-cum beading at the slit of his length. He pumped his length; swiping his thumb over the head every now and then; simply teasing him. He didn't know what Baalberith was going to let or make Dantalion do to him; but he knew he would be the one in trouble in the situation with both of them not liking him very much. Staring up at the other as he noticed Dantalion's eyes were shut from when he moaning; shuddering; taking in all the feeling he could as the other pleased him quietly. He shook his head lightly and moved forward to get a bit more comfortable, spreading Dantalion's legs so he could fit in between, he opened his mouth; enveloping his cock in the wet & warm orifice. He glanced up at him; knowing he was going to have to do a good job so he couldn't get punished by Baalberith solely, he bobbed his head; taking the others' length as deep as he could without gagging. Gagging would make him look like an idiot; like he didn't already with a cock shoved half way down his throat. Oddly, this wasn't as repulsive as he thought. He always thought the other was rather sexy; not in a relationship way. Maybe 'friends' with benefits could be in order between them; if only Baalberith wasn't making him suck his cock in a chair as he watched. Rolling his eyes at his thoughts, Sytry just finally focused on the task at hand; pleasing the other so he wouldn't and couldn't get his ass handed to him once the other left. Or perhaps Baalberith would be the one to make Dantalion spank him; despite not liking the situation in his mind, his body was betraying that. His own member hard in between his thighs as he pleased the other; hopefully that wouldn't notice and taunt the other; like Baalberith did.

Watching the others' length as he quietly bobbed his head; giving the other as much pleasure as he possibly could, a small grunt came from him as he slightly grunted his hard on against Dantalion's leg. Unsuspecting of the grinding, he accidentally bucked his hips up roughly; almost choking the poor boy. Looking at the other; his eyes widening a bit once he gagged off the others' length; he glared weakly at him; wiping his mouth. Muttering to himself; he glanced the other up and down, shaking his head; scrunching up his nose lightly. Standing up; he stripped off his clothes rather seductively; maybe on purpose, maybe not. All Dantalion knew is that the other made his cock twitch with even more interest than before, a groan coming from him as his length visibly bobbed as it twitched. Once he was finally naked, he glanced back at Baalberith; noticing the bulge in his pants as well. He was going to start himself off easy; knowing that this wasn't going to be the only time this happens. He could not stop his body trembling as Baalberith kissed with extreme malice, pressing his warm lips to Sytry's cold ones. His kiss was deep and lasting, pressing his body against the demon's smaller body hard enough that he could feel the arousal through the pants of the elder. Dantalion's eyebrows raised an eyebrow as he moved himself to be a little more outgoing; lifting his gloved fingers to lightly touch the pink buds on Sytry's chest. A low moan escaped his lips into Baalberith's mouth as his eyes widening a bit; normally he didn't experience any pleasure when he was punished besides light little moments of pleasure when he can get it. Maybe, the new punishment was to make him oversensitive; not wanting anymore pleasure when he basically begged for it in his mind at the moment.

After a moment, Baalberith decided to watch on the sidelines for a moment. Seeing two younger folks fucking might get him into it; maybe he could fuck Sytry's mouth while he's being plowed. Thinking to himself, he quietly watched the two; Dantalion pinned one of Sytry's hands to the nearby wall, and braced his weight there to anchor himself. He pressed his lips roughly against the other; his [ now ungloved ] hand reaching down to tease Sytry's visibly hardening length as he proceeded with slight caution. True; Baalberith watching or even in the same room was a bit unnerving, but he could honestly not give a shit at the moment. Rubbing the others' cock with deceptive tenderness; a light smirk of his own tugging on the Nephilim's lips. Glancing at him, he watched as the other basically withered at the attention he was giving Sytry; letting out hums under his breath, nuzzling his head against Sytry's. Tilting the others' head to nip and leave bite marks, hickeys, and whatever he could possibly leave on the pale colored flesh. His hands moved down from stroking the other to squeeze his ass, lifting him up more; making him wrap his legs around his waist. He grinded his length against his ass, making sure Sytry knew what he did to him. A light mutter rumbled under his breath as he licked his lips; leaving a rather rough and dark mark right on the part of his neck that his clothing didn't cover. Everyone would be suspicious if he walked around with a scarf, as he never does; so he might have to act like he's sick or put make-up over it. Being snapped out of his thoughts after a moment of thinking, he looked at Dantalion's features with his own flustered face. An exhale came from him as he leaned forward to trail his tongue along Dantalion's lips just to tease him; a soft moan coming from him once the other bit onto his tongue lightly, a small smirk tugging on his lips despite being in his situation. Now he'd have to bow down to the Nephilim, his worst nightmare.

"I never noticed how cute you are, I'm surprised you didn't try to do this earlier." 

Being shifted, he was pressed with his chest against the cool stone wall; sending a shudder running down his spine as he grunted to himself. He exhaled and steadied his legs; knowing that he would be too weak to walk later, he needed to be in a position where his legs wouldn't give out even with the roughest thrusting; though he doesn't thinking he could ever be that lucky. Exhaling to himself, he craned his neck to look back at the Nephilim's girth once more; though he had it in his mouth not to long ago; it was very hard to remember it through the haze of sex, or at least the build up of sex. Exhaling lightly; he shuddered and curled his toes in anticipation of what was sure to come. He knew that he would be relatively good with taking the other; since Baalberith had a little fun himself earlier, luckily he didn't decide to spill inside, though he wasn't too sure of Dantalion. A naive, lust driven Nephilim probably wasn't the best in this position but he couldn't complain. He closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, exhaling to himself; a groan coming from him when he felt the others' length running over his entrance. Goosebumps were on his skin as he prepared mentally and even physically for the penetration; though Dantalion wasn't as big as Baalberith, he was getting there and that's what scared him. He didn't want two people being able to fuck him whenever they felt, wanted, needed, and even just to mess with him. Sytry's life was turning into hell, but he couldn't complain, at least there's another person to break him in. Literally, and not. His breath hitched in his throat as the other pushed him; bottoming out in one thrust. His eyes closed tightly, a hiss escaping his lips; at least Baalberith would slowly inch it in. Dantalion must have never been bottom; slamming into the other like a crazed animal; not knowing to be gentle at all. The grip was hard on his thighs and hips; reminding him of the way Baalberith would grip onto him once he fucked used him when or wherever at this point.

Dantalion looked at the way the others' back arched as he thrusted himself in in one brutal thrust; bottoming out, his hips meeting Sytry's. Exhaling to himself at the heat, he ran his fingers over the cleft of Sytry's ass before spreading his cheeks lightly; seeing where they were connected. It gave him a strange sense of power to have the other seated on his cock like some kind of broodmare; and it brought a swelling feeling of pride that he never knew before this. Even if he would steal William from the everyone when he wanted, it wasn't the kind of feel like this. Giving Sytry a moment before pulling out until the head was left him; he braced his legs and fucked. Knowing he was doing a good job, by the sounds that were coming from the full demon he was thrusting into. Sytry's head was down as he pressed his palms against the wall; moaning out as the other thrusted in at a brutal pace for it being the first few seconds of the other fucking into him. Closing his eyes tightly, he panted willed breathes as he curled his toes against the cool marble stone floor that he absolutely hated touching with his bare skin. It was always could and sent shivers all the way up his spine; causing him to shiver at the disruption. He didn't know what he was shuddering, no trembling about at the point. The cool surfaces he was touching before and under him; or the male behind him thrusting deeper into him. Giving up on his thoughts, he just focused on sucking all of the pleasure he could out of the situation. Resting his sweaty head against the wall; enjoying the cool feel of it against his skin; he blinked when he was suddenly moved abruptly, not even seeing it coming. Now; Sytry was on his hands and knees, god forbid that Dantalion pull out when he moved him, but no. He kept himself inside of Sytry the whole time he moved so he could give Baalberith some room to get in front of Sytry; the boy's eyes noticed the hardened member in front of his face. Glancing up at Baalberith before finally giving in completely...

Opening his mouth to take the other into the warm cavern, was when Dantalion started to thrust again; forcing him to rock forward. Baalberith thrusted himself into his mouth as well, making him rock back on the others' length. He closed his eyes; his shaky arms holding himself up as he kept his eyes closed tightly. Baalnberith grabbed Sytry's chin and rubbed it before exhaling to himself, a grin tugging gingerly on his lips; a cigar not in between his lips was a first. His lust clouded eyes looked up at the other as he still kept the others' cock in his mouth as instructed, Baalberith rubbing his bottom lip as he thrusted himself into Sytry's willing mouth. 

"I think Dantalion can agree that you were basically born to do this. You just look right, with a cock in your mouth and ass. Don't you feel that way, just completely while you're being fucked?" 

Baalberith teased the other as he always did during sex, causing Sytry to groan lightly, moving to rest his weight onto his shoulders once his arms were too tired to hold his weight. He wrapped his arms around Baalberith's waist and bobbed his head; taking his length deeper and deeper down his throat with each bob. He clenched around Dantalion's thick length, causing him to groan in response. Shaking his head lightly, Dantalion hissed to himself once the other got tighter; thrusting himself in harder to make him relax. He squeezed his hips as he bucked deeper, grinding his hips; his length rubbing and throbbing against the others' walls. A chuckle came from him as he exhaled, tightening his grip on Baalberith's waist, drooling a bit as the other thrusted deeper into his pliant mouth. Basically a mess, slight tears built in his eyes from all the sensations; his own cock in between his thighs, leaking a small mess of pre-cum onto the floor. A groan came from him as he curled his toes; just taking it like he shoulder. Dantalion gripped onto the others' hips and shuddered, digging his nails into the flesh; leaving light dents and red marks in the wake as he quietly trailed his nails down his hips and thighs.

Alternating from choking on a cock, to being impaled on a cock; wasn't a bad thing at the moment at least. Besides the extreme sensitivity he's feeling at the moment, he could dig it; if it wasn't punishment, he had to act as if it was hurting or making him disgusted. And it SHOULD be, but the fact is that it isn't. He's getting aroused, excited, maybe even more than completely far gone at this point. Letting out a slight gasp as both of their thrusting got rougher, more frequent, and extremely erratic. Signalling their released, he put more effort into sucking the length in his mouth and rocking his hips back to meet the Nephilim's rough thrusts. A groan came from him as he shuddered lightly, his own release racking through his body. He shuddered as he released onto the floor, at least on the floor it was much easier to clean up. He constricted around Dantalion's length and lightly grazed his teeth along the underside of Baalberith's length. He gripped onto his waist and shuddered once he felt Dantalion slam in a few times, letting his release flow into him, a shudder running down his spine. Of course, he had no courtesy to pull out but that wasn't really much of his problem. Half way through release, he pulled out, finishing on his back. Now, he knew he was deliberately spreading the mess to piss him off and he could get away with it too as long as he did what he just did to him. He grunted once Baalberith finally released his seed down his throat, making him pull back, barely able to spit it out. The tangy substance was shot into his mouth and all he could really do was to think to swallow it. He made a face, he was a disgusting mess at the point and he couldn't even handle the feeling the the substance inside; let alone on his skin. He wiped his mouth and shuddered, sitting down, glaring at the two. He had to take a break, he laid on his side; knowing his ass would hurt soon enough, he glanced at the two smirking others. They tucked themselves back in their pants, and at that moment, he knew he was screwed.

A light scowl tugged on his lips as he grumbled under his breath, he felt gross, as he stood up on wobbly legs. The others came to help him but he simply glared and grabbed the clothes that were scattered on the floor. He grumbled and made his way to the bathroom, slamming the door to express his anger; knowing they would simply shrug it off. He ran rather hot water, filling the tub before stepping in. Getting in to sink into the water, a calmed sigh came from him as he leaned back in the tub, stretching out his legs. The hot warm helped relax his limbs as he quietly leaned back in the tub, closing his eyes, relaxing to himself. Raising an eyebrow at the sound of the door, he simply ignored it, shaking his head. He grunted when it shut, knowing they either just came in or left. Opening an eye, he glanced around; no one in sigh. He shrugged and continued to be to himself for awhile before he finally got out once the water turned a rigid cold. He dried himself off, blinking at the sight of his clothes gone. His eye twitched as he noticed a maid outfit, picking up the note on the clothes.

"Dress in the outfit. Did you really think we were done with you?"

Sytry groaned aloud and dropped the towel, snatching up the outfit, pulling it on. He pulled on the incredulous outfit and shuddered at how it fit him perfectly. Baalberith must have gotten the measurements. He drained the tub and made his way back out into the room, the mess cleaned up as if it never happened. "That'll do nicely." They commented in unison, Sytry's face a beet red; covering himself with his arms the best he could. He was irritated and embarrassed, and he couldn't believe the others' would make him wear this kind of outfit even if they both just fucked him in the public place; knowing there are other people around. It didn't seem to bother them at all, but it sure bothered Sytry a lot. He exhaled to himself and shifted, looking at the shoes that he refused to wear. They were heels, true, he walked in heels nearly everyday but these were pumps. They'd make his feminine features stick out more than they already did, and Sytry knew he didn't want that kind of attention on him. Despite the circumstances, he dropped the shoes onto the ground, quietly stepped into them. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at himself from head to toe; shaking his head, before noticing the others' intense stares, causing him to exhale. "I need sweets.." He simply said under his breath, Dantalion smirked once he heard it. "We have all the sweets you need, but you have to play along; or else this is going to be one hell of a day for you, Sytry." A long sigh came from him as he gritted his teeth. "Fine."


End file.
